


Overview

by the_comfort_corner



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_comfort_corner/pseuds/the_comfort_corner
Summary: Hello! This is our story line for our D&D campaign. It starts with the overview of the beginning and the summaries of our characters, and then we will post the main story onto this individual work.And be careful, because one of our characters has a particularly... foul vocabulary.





	Overview

**Author's Note:**

> Jen is the DM/GM of our world, Arthas (shoutout to my World of Warcraft players/fans!)
> 
> Akta 'Ez' Radical belongs to Kat.
> 
> Vaira Lathalas/Terúnya belongs to Rav.
> 
> Silene Tree belongs to Viv.
> 
> and
> 
> Fwip the Kenku belongs to Jen's little brother, Kain.

**Story Overview:** Our team of adventurers seek to put an end to the Monarch’s treacherous ways. The Monarch, Ilmadia Sylcanas, is a young elven woman who had to step in after her brother was assassinated by a tiefling rogue.

They have heard of a band of predominantly evil races that are discriminated against, called the Ryjadfzual (Resistance in Infernal). Some wish to join their cause and gain rights, others do not care for it does not apply to them. The leader of the Ryjadfzual is unknown, but they are thought to be the tiefling that assassinated the Monarch’s brother.

 

**Our Adventurers:**

**Akta (Ez) Bryseis Radical:**

                Akta B. “Ez” Radical is a tiefling sorceress who struggles with an addiction to a tonic of her making. She is haunted by a lich that was looking for a host that murdered half of her family as well as half of her home town, Bune.

                She lives in a tavern/alchemy shop with a drow grave cleric named Raena, who is a motherly hawk watching over a baby bird. Akta left her haven with Raena in search of a more permanent cure than her tonic.

                The tonic keeps her awake for extended periods of time, limiting the amount of time that the lich (George) has over her body. Acting as if a multiple personality disorder, George only takes over once Akta’s consciousness fades. Anything that leaves her unconscious gives the lich free reign over her body. However, it’s as if a George is a person with amnesia. He doesn’t know who he is, what he’s doing, or where he is. Whenever he discovers that he is in fact a lich, he returns to his evil state and wreaks havoc upon unsuspecting civilizations.

                Akta finds herself heading in the direction of Mierton, a politically neutral town.

 

**Silene ‘Tree’:**

Silene Tree is a dryad fighter whose dream is to be just like her idol, Timori Gar'Uuk. Timori Gar’Uuk is a half-orc fighter and one of the infamous seven and is said to have defeated a god and saved the world. She heard about this honorable and courageous hero through one of her grove elders, Orphne.  The grove itself disproved that a hero such as that even existed, and they had also dampened Silene’s dreams of becoming as fierce of a fighter as Timori once was.

                One day, deciding that she had enough with her grove’s ignorance, Silene uprooted her apple tree and took off. She discovered the Ryjadfzual through the first town she visited, and was instantly thrilled at the thought of joining. Timori, the underdog half-orc who was hated by almost all, would do the same! To stand in what she believed in, and fight for what she knew was right!

                Ecstatic by the mere thought of being as reckless and courageous, Silene made her way to where she heard she would be able to find the resistance: Mierton.

 

**Wait, Stop! -Fwip- (Fwip/Kenku Guy is what we call him because Jen's little brother is retarded -Kat):**

Fwip is a kenku rogue with a passion for caring for his ill mother. He became a pick-pocket, being dirt poor and not having the funds to aid his mother. Whenever his mother inevitably passed, he wandered aimlessly until a thieves’ guild discovered him and transformed him into the accomplished thief he is today.

                He eventually left, searching for a purpose other than taking other peoples’ wallets and priceless jewelry. Fwip discovers a Ryjadfzual paper one day, and decides that being a part of a war is his next big adventure.

                His searching for the recruitment people, he finds himself in Mierton…

 

**Vaira Terúnya/Lathalas:**

Vaira is one of the last of her kind, a high elven ranger. She is a reckless go-getter with a strong desire to live her long life to the fullest. She is a trouble-maker and a crazy party-goer. She is a decedent of two of the infamous seven, Finwë and Amaurëa Lathalas. Vaira is also one of the three remaining high elves (the other two are her siblings; they are triplets): Vaira, Lórien, and Elenwë Lathalas.

                She found her calling as a ranger from her tales of her mother’s deceased best friend who was one. She was trained to be an archer by her mother, and developed her rambunctious attitude from her glitz-and-glam father. Fond of expensive clothes and a lavish home, she is out exploring the world with her husband.

                Her husband is a drow rogue, and is just as craft and sly as Vaira is loud and boisterous. They make a perfect couple, often arrested from having one drink too many and going too extreme in their shenanigans.

                As much as she enjoys her time on the mortal realm, she knows that she must depart and join her mother and father in the realms of the elven afterlife. While it lasts, she decides to leave a lasting impression on the kingdoms of men. She sees the opportunity to be a part of something larger, and excitedly decides to join the Ryjadfzual.

                And on her quest to be the best, she crosses paths with other adventurers (most seeking the same) in a town called Mierton…

 


End file.
